


One Strange Person

by VideoGameRoses



Series: The Night Is Always Darkest Before Dawn [4]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Everyone Is Alive, Gen, Injury, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 20:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20279158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VideoGameRoses/pseuds/VideoGameRoses
Summary: Here is death coming for you and dare you say it, you are bored





	One Strange Person

The fire crackles in front of you, flickering and wavering at any fast movement made by you or the other survivors. It's strange, you think. The fire has been here the whole time you've been trapped and not once has it gone out. Like seriously, how? Why? Why hasn't it gone out yet? It bugs you that those flames are still burning even now.

Someone digs their elbow into your side and you turn, eyebrows pinched in annoyance.

Feng Min stares at you, dark slanted eyes curious. She keeps glancing between you and the fire. "Are you doing that thing again?"

You pout at her. "That fire is a mystery that needs to be solved!"

She laughs, amusement clear in her face.

"I don't get you. A fire interests you more than running from the killer?"

Ah. You remember the instance she's talking about.

Long story short: you were more interested in sightseeing the new area you'd been given access to. The killer that match was the Huntress. Very deadly and very dangerous, but not in your mind. Big mistake.

You wince and mock glare at her.

"Hey, it didn't seem important at the time. Besides, when does the Entity ever put new places in?"

One eyebrow rises to hide underneath her bangs. You shrug and turn away from her, mouth pulled down in a frown.

"It's not my fault the map was more interesting than the killer," You argue, looking back into the fire. Your thoughts start to turn back to the lingering question you've had. You're just starting to come up with some answers as to why the fire never goes out when a burning pain travels across the pit of your stomach. It's time.

You look across the campfire to see who else is going with you.

Feng, Ace, and Tapp.

The lucky one, the lone wolf, and the hardened cop. Not the worse people to go into a trial with, you guess.

When none of you show signs of putting an offering into the fire, you are all transported into a separate realm to begin the game of life and death the Entity often made you play.

When your vision clears and the pain is gone, you see that you're next to a gas station. Dulled lights glow sullenly and some of the letters are darkened but you can still make out the words.

Gas Heaven.

How ironic.

You don't spend too long in the same spot, choosing to look for a generator. It isn't long before you find one and you settle yourself into a crouch, beginning the long process of trying to turn it back on. Your lip gets caught between your teeth as you grab a wire, but it seems to be the wrong one.

A zip of electricity hits your fingers and you cry out as the generator releases a loud boom.

Curses leave your mouth but you don't move. You go right back to work, but not before you see something wavering in the distance.

Minutes pass before you finally hear the heartbeat pounding in your ears.

You turn away to look, not even terrified at the thought of the killer coming for you. That's when you see it. The rippling outline just slightly out of line with the background.

The Wraith.

You simply watch as he approaches closer and closer. At some point, a thought occurs to you.

Here is death coming for you and dare you say it, you are bored. It doesn't help that you could practically see the Wraith coming from a mile away. Yeah, some people can't see him because of the invisibility, but you've long since learned to look for the distorted outline of his invisible figure.

"Hey, can't you see I'm busy here?" You call out to him, annoyed that he has the gall to come over and try to kill you while you work.

He stops in his tracks. Three bongs and he is no longer invisible, looking at you with his head tilted. The branches on top of his head brush against a brick wall and the scraping noise that follows grates against your ears. You wince, leveling an annoyed glare at him.

"If you're gonna stare, fine. Whatever."

And then, you're right back to work, splicing this wire with that; connecting that line to this. Even when you hear him walk closer, you keep working. This generator is almost done and you aren't walking away until you hear the loud, mechanical beep. Well, unless someone forces you. Which they have.

The Wraith swings down his weapon, a spine curved into a scythe, and hits you straight in the shoulder.

Your flesh slices wide open and blood gushes down your arm. A scream worms its way out of your throat and you automatically pull yourself away from the generator. Your right hand comes up to cover the bleeding and you peer at him with an annoyed scowl.

"Oh wow. What a new one. Hit me while I'm trying to work. Got anymore or are you gonna quit being rude and let me work?"

He stares at you again. You take it as an initiative to shift and speak once more.

"Like I was literal seconds away from finishing that and you hit me. You need to go," You huff, agitated.

You seem to have forgotten about the throbbing cut as you glare at him, tapping your foot and waiting. He stares at you for a few minutes more before rising the scythe again.

"NO!" You thunder. "There are other survivors in this place. Go find them and let me work!"

He freezes, weapon in the air. Though you can't see his face, the disbelief in his glowing eyes is enough to tell you that he's shocked.

"I said go!" You point furiously in a direction off to the side with the hand not covering your wound.

The Wraith looks at you, reminiscent of a kicked puppy, before cloaking and disappearing into the night. You nod.

"Good grief," You mutter, shaking your head.

Despite the blood still pouring from your shoulder and the pain pulsing through the giant cut, you kneel and finish up the generator.

Ace is the one to find you bleeding out and he uses the spare medkit in his hand to fix you up. Within seconds, the bleeding has slowed and the wound is wrapped up tight. You give a nod of thanks before gesturing the way to another generator.

He follows and once you both find it, you begin working on it. You both work in blissful peace for a few minutes before you see the familiar outline of the Wraith yet again. Ace stops working on the generator, choosing to hide behind a cluster of trees. You merely shrug and continue working. Besides, you have the faintest feeling that once the Wraith sees who you are, he won't bother you at all.

Seconds pass and you haven't heard the heartbeat nor have you've been hit. If you had to guess, the Wraith had left you alone.

In the corner of your eye, you see Ace crouch back to you, a surprised look on his face.

"I know I'm a lucky guy but how?" Ace whispers when he's close enough.

You can't help the grin that crosses your face.

"I might have yelled at him for hitting me."

Your eyes never leave the generator in front of you but you still hear the impressed hum.

"Good on you," he mutters, helping you finish.

The rest of the match goes off with a hitch. Even when the generators are done and the alarms blare, signaling the unlocked exits, the Wraith doesn't come after you.

Feng and Tapp find their way to you and Ace as you pull the lever to open the door. You don't join in on the conversation with the other three, much too busy waiting for the door to open. But you do hear Ace comment to the duo about your actions toward the Wraith. A chuckle falls past your lips.

The gate finally opens and within seconds, all of you are running across the field that leads back to the fire.

All the other survivors seem surprised to see all four of you alive. You ignore their questioning stares as you sit in the dirt, leaning against the log. Once again, your gaze strays into the fire and you continue where you left off.

"You are one strange person," Feng Min calls from behind you.

You wave her off.


End file.
